


When You're Not Around

by SevenCorvus



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus





	When You're Not Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknlobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/gifts).



What did Miss Lemon and Hastings do when they were not with Poirot? Miss Lemon worked on her filing system of course, updating case files and organizing any new information that came to her attention, one never knew when it might be needed after all. She was very dedicated to her archiving and quite rightly proud of it, and woe to any who thought they could improve upon it (Captain Hastings).

The other activities Miss Lemon did in her spare time were less well known, though not a mystery to Poirot of course. She had a deeply buried sense of romance and enjoyed reading romance novels and poetry, people watching in public parks and wondering what stories might be told about the people and interactions she saw throughout the day. Miss Lemon had even contemplated attempting to play at matchmaker once or twice, though really Poirot was much more talented at that then she would ever be.

Poirot had never made mention of her romantic tendencies, though he had certainly teased her over her other interest, the occult. It was one of the few things that the famous detective could not solve definitively, the mysteries of the universe, the possibilities of the supernatural, and so it fascinated her. Miss Lemon researched what she could, even in this she was methodical and thorough, and acknowledged that much of what she read had little merit. Still her interest persisted, and while she kept it mostly to herself, Hastings had been interested in the tarot cards she'd attempted to read, and Poirot had certainly known of her hobby, putting her on the spot to guide a séance.

As for what Hastings did in his spare time, his ventures were well known, if ultimately unsuccessful. Less known were his motivations for such practices. It was not that he a was a gambler, constantly tempted to take risks, to try his luck at get rich schemes. Nor was it that he was a gullible fool, persuaded to invest in schemes without a moments thought.  
It was true that his business instincts were not the best, he did not have Poirot's deductive abilities, or Miss Lemon's research skills and connections, but he was never willing to give up, to admit defeat, to do so would end the dream that he could make something of himself, that he could be something, other than Poirot's shadow. It was not a bad position to be in, but it rankled that he depended so much on his friend, that he often felt he had no true purpose on his own.

His business investments weren't his only hobby of course. Hastings liked to read, though his interests tended to be more fanciful that Poirot's. He would even borrow Miss Lemon's romance novels, though they never seemed to help him much in the love department. The Captain liked to think he could be a novelist himself, a chronicler of Poirot's cases, but doubted he would be successful or well received. Still it was a nice thought, that he might be of some use to Poirot, beyond the occasional assistance.

Captain Hastings liked that Miss Lemon seemed to be interested in the occult, it made her seem more accessible, more human, like she might not think him silly for some of the things he occasionally thought. He knew he was not as smart as Poirot or even Miss Lemon, but when it came to mysteries such as the supernatural, Hastings felt on more of a level playing field.

Of course Captain Hastings and Miss Lemon did things together as well. She might not want him anywhere near her filing system, yet she did like to record his impressions of Poirot's cases. Miss Lemon found that it was best to record things as soon after the events as possible, and of course she wanted her records to be as complete as possible. Her desire to encourage Captain Hastings interest in writing up Poirot's cases was only a minor variable naturally, but whatever records she might keep, Miss Lemon just could not capture the human element the same way that Hastings did. As methodical as she was, she somehow missed some spark that made Poirot who he was, that the Captain could so easily portray. 

They conspired as well, her and Captain Hastings, to look after Poirot as best as they could. Well someone had to do it, and they certainly tried their best, though they attempted some semblance of subtlety. Poirot did not like to be managed after all, though a part of him appreciated the effort and care. Miss Lemon scheduled all of Poirot's medical appointments, it was her job after all, along with some healthy encouragement for him to keep such appointments, however much he might detest the dentist. As for Hastings, he did his best to keep pace with the detective on his cases. To, if not keep him out danger, make sure he was always prepared to follow Poirot into it. To support him, and challenge him, and occasionally drag him out for fresh air and a side trip, even if it was not up to Poirot's standards.

It was not always easy, but it was worth every moment of aggravation. Sometimes they wondered how they had gotten so lucky, to know such an amazing man, the humblest he claimed, and be a part of his life, his adventures. For whatever they read in books, nothing could ever measure up to that moment when the evidence they had helped collect was presented by Poirot in a conclusion they could never have figured out.

Whatever they might like to do together and separate, they were at their happiest working with Poirot on his cases. They might sometimes be frustrating or dangerous, but every so often, when everything came together and their skills proved to be of use, Miss Lemon and Hastings felt like they were part of something great, a team, a family, and that was worth any frustration or doubt.


End file.
